


The stolen Cloak

by CrazyBoneLady



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No one can convince me otherwise, Sexual Content, shiro is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: Nevia steals Shiro's cloak. He has his tricks to get it back.





	The stolen Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part of a small AU where I paired up Nevia with Shiro. What can I say... Nevia's type are Exo-Hunters only? ^^

“Give it back!” Shiro stood in the middle of his room, dressed in casual clothes, arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head slightly to the side and narrowed his optics. He looked at Nevia, who was sitting on top of a wardrobe, her bare feet hanging in the air, slightly swinging, up her legs and taking in every inch of pale blue skin. The huntress gave him a sly smirk and pulled the yellow fabric of his own cloak closer around her upper body. 

“I don’t think so.. Your cloak is warm and comfortable..” She hummed quietly and pulled the hood over her head, snuggling herself further in. The bright, blue, awoken eyes full of mischief, as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Nevia, come down here or…”

That caught her interest, she leaned forward a bit, the cloak falling open, revealing the rest of her naked form. “...Or?”

“... I might make it worth your while?” His voice lowered and a shiver ran down her spine, followed by a small giggle. She jumped from the wardrobe, landing almost silently on her feet, covering herself again. 

“Are you flirting with me, Shiro?” She held the cloak now only with one hand, the other reached out from underneath it and placed itself on the Exo’s chest. He chuckled, a bit of static weaved into his voice, as he slowly loosened her hold on the fabric and it fell open, though stayed around her shoulders. 

“I don’t know. Is it working?” 

Nevia’s arms slipped around his neck and Shiro placed his hands on her waist, lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed, accompanied by soft laughter from the huntress’. He sat her down gently onto the sheets, gesturing Nevia to shift up to the pillows. “You know, I only have all these pillows because you like them so much.” He followed her, crawling over her body and then settled on his knees, one on each side of her thighs. She reached up and trailed her fingers along his jaw. 

“I’m glad you do, they’re comfy.” She bit her lower lip to keep another giggle from escaping. After all, she was still holding his cloak hostage. Excitement ran through her veins, at the thought of how he wanted to get it back.. 

Shiro, though, said nothing, only gave her a long look, before he brushed the soft, synthetic material of his fingertips over her collarbone, causing her breath to hitch. Heat started pooling between her legs, his touch had this effect on her, especially on bare skin, sometimes to very unpleasant times.. When the others were around. They liked to tease each other openly and in secret. 

Cupping his face into her hands, Nevia pulled him down to her level slowly, placing light kisses over the smooth plates covering his jaw, cheeks and forehead. In return, since her mouth was busy, he cupped one of her breasts into his hand and teased the nipple, forcing a whimper out of Nevia. He chuckled, as she arched her back against him. 

“Shiro..” She was growing impatient, totally not in the mood to be teased right now, no matter how much she usually liked it. Shiro shifted to the side, making himself comfortable next to her, letting his artificial eyes wander over her body, hand following his gaze, down her stomach. Small sparks lit up under the fingers, their light latching onto one another. With both of them being specialized on Arc energy, electricity danced over her skin, the moment things got a bit more intense between them. 

Nevia opened her legs a little, sighing when he moved his touch exactly, where she wanted it to be, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips. Shiro leaned his forehead against her temple, while he parted her lower lips and teased her with one finger, trailing through the slick heat. The huntress moaned softly, her hands reaching behind her head, grabbing the pillow underneath, her fingernails digging into the fabric. He continued this for some time, leaving her in a dizzy condition, mind clouded by lust. She wanted him, now, without any more waiting, though the Exo denied her, when she tried to pull him over again with one leg. 

“Not now, relax.” His voice was so calm, though a small shudder in it made her smile. He probably noticed that, because a moment later his mouth plates nipped at the top of her ear. She snickered quietly, it died pretty quickly in another whimper, when he pressed his finger against her entrance. Greedy, she moved lower, wanting to take more. 

More she got. Shiro pushed his finger into her, completely and the little amount of electricity flowing from it, nearly made her cry out in surprise. His hand fell into a lazy, slow rhythm, reducing her to a moaning mess in minutes, before he even pushed a second finger in. Nevia’s legs were trembling, it was nearly embarrassing, how easily she came undone under his touch. 

Her voice only became louder, as he picked up the pace and the light under her skin became brighter, the more the tension inside her built up. With it came sparks from her Arc powers, lighting up the room, which was only bathed in the warm light of the fire before, with flickering blue. He moved a little and turned his hand a bit, to press his thumb against her clit and now she really did cry out, and not exactly quiet and it took her a lot of effort to not close her legs. A low chuckle emerged from his throat, as he sent some sparks to her most sensitive spot and she lost herself in the orgasm triggered by this simple action. 

Her back arched off the bed for a moment, pleasure running through every little vein, burning it’s way through her body. The moment she laid back down, Nevia realised something. The soft fabric of Shiro’s cloak was gone from under her. Once her mind cleared, she opened her bright eyes and met his gaze. He had such a smug expression on his face..

The Exo lifted the hand, which had been driving her crazy just a moment ago.. and it held his cloak, waving it around lightly. “Told you it would be worth your while.”

Nevia laughed and stretched out her legs. She turned to her side and reached for his forehead, narrowing her eyes and summoned her powers to her fingers. A short zap jumped over to him, causing Shiro to jerk and nearly jump off the bed. “Stop being so sassy!....And now come back here. We’re not done yet.”


End file.
